justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Illapa
Illapa is a location in Just Cause 4. This base is a part of Project Illapa. Description The base is protected by 3 "defense nodes" and a thunderstorm-blizzard hybrid. There is a runway on the base and a few military aircraft that you can use. The base consists of four high towers and a few levels under it, one of them having the runway. Parts of the base are under ground, inside the mountain. Troops and staff stationed at the base might live there, judging by pumps located near Illapa and the distance from nearby settlements. The central tower is a futuristic grey structure with some yellow areas and a blue ball on the top. There is continuously lightning bombarding the base until after the final mission. The lightning in the base is powerful enough to critically damage any destructible object. If you try to go in the base in any vehicle, if the lightning doesn't destroy the vehicle and kill Rico with a single hit, critical damage will be dealt to the vehicle. Two hits from the lightning will destroy any vehicle, though it's not known if this is the case for heavy vehicles like the Conquistador Warship or SkyCastle Cargo Jet. See lightning storm for more about this. Location In the middle of Solís, in the Qachas region. The base is on the steep mountains and its towers might just be the highest points in the game, at least until the towers are blown up. The main tower with Oscar Espinosa's office will continue to stand, but it's not known if it was the highest. Mission appearances *Operation Whiteout - The game begins here. *Operation Thunderbarge - One of the defense nodes is blown up. *Operation Windwalker - One of the defense nodes is blown up. *Operation Sandstinger - One of the defense nodes is blown up. *Operation Illapa - The base is attacked and destroyed. Gallery Operation Whiteout (activate Illapa's defences).png|The base is first visited during Operation Whiteout when the defense turrets are activated. One of the Illapa main towers.png|The main tower that has Oscar Espinosas office. Operation Illapa (Illapa main tower in the beginning).png|The main tower in the beginning of Operation Illapa. Operation Illapa (Blizzard Core explodes near the tower).png|An explosion near the main tower during Operation Illapa. JC4 grappler connecting to a computer.png|Rico hacks a computer here during the first mission, Operation Whiteout. Operation Whiteout (activate Illapa's defences).png|Gabriela orders the base to defend itself during Operation Whiteout. Operation Thunderbarge (Illapa tower explodes).png|One of the towers explodes at the end of Operation Thunderbarge. Operation Windwalker (Illapa tower explodes).png|One of the towers explodes at the end of Operation Windwalker. Operation Sandstinger (Illapa tower explodes).png|One of the towers explodes at the end of Operation Sandstinger. JC4 Three golden mountain goats.png|As seen from the nearby three golden mountain goats easter egg. JC4 under ground (Illapa and Moon).png|The mountain explored from under ground. The giant cube is the moon easter egg and the building with a vertical shaft is the nearby Illapa base. JC4 Black Hand base with large artillery and helicopters.png|Artwork of the base. JC4 Black Hand mountain base with a giant mast.png|One of the Illapa base buildings. Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Content